vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruler (Saint Martha)
Summary Ruler is a Ruler-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. She makes her debut in the Chaldea Summer Memory event. Ruler's True Name is Saint Martha, a figure from the Biblical New Testament who tamed the dragon Tarasque. As opposed to her usual Rider self, Martha has been changed into a Ruler as a result of Scáthach altering her Saint Graph. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. 6-A with Tarasque Name: Ruler, Saint Martha Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ruler-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Mind Manipulation with Command Spells, Information Analysis, Statistics Amplification, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Martha possesses A+-Rank Luck), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Killed multiple Demon Boars, Phantasmal Beasts who could mortally wound Fionn and Diarmuid and take the form of Servants like Kintoki and Heracles. Defeated Beowulf in a duel). Continent level with Tarasque (Despite its lower rank, it should still be comparable to her Rider version of the attack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger than the finest athlete) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Melee range, several dozen kilometers with Tarasque (Has a maximum range of "50" compared to Gáe Bolg's "30") Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Despite her new Saint Graph making her more relaxed and unsaintly, Martha is no less capable in battle. She excels in hand-to-hand combat, defeating the likes of Karna, Sasaki Kojirou, and Beowulf in physical combat. The former two are known for their nearly unparalleled skill with the spear and blade respectively. She's even said to have the ability to defeat an archangel when pushed to her limits. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Command Spells are only effective when used on Servants. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Tarasque: O' Tragic Drake Rage: A variation of Martha's standard Noble Phantasm. The great dragon Tarasque charges into her opponent, with Martha supplementing the damage with a barrage of punches. Rather than the damage being dealt to Tarasque, as it appears, Martha is striking through Tarasque, dealing no damage to the dragon and delivers it to the target directly underneath. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to her unwavering piety, Martha has an unmatched EX-Rank in this skill, allowing her to shrug off even spells from the Age of Gods. However, as she is only diverting the attacks, only she will be able to survive wide-scale magic bombardment. Personal Skills God's Resolution: One of the skills of the Ruler class, it gives Martha two Command Spells to forcibly control Servants that participate in a Holy Grail War. However, sufficient Magic Resistance, or a Servant becoming something different when compared to their original summoning, will make these commands harder to give. Jacob's Limbs: A style of hand-to-hand combat passed down from Jacob, to Moses, and then to Martha. At its limits, this skill could allow Martha to best even an archangel, and enhances the power of her Noble Phantasm. Natural Body (Sea): A skill that denotes the absoluteness of Martha's body, exemplified after discarding her holy garments. It also functions as a fascination skill towards others. Saint of the Waterslide: Martha has a deep connection to the water, stemming from her being adrift at sea and taming Tarasque near a riverbank, which was only strengthened by her change in outfit. Her attack power will rise if she perceives a waterslide. True Name Discernment: The privilege granted to a Ruler as an administrator of the Holy Grail War, allowing her to instantly discern a Servant's True Name, abilities, personalities, skills and position at any given time. However, she will require a luck check when faced with a Servant with concealment abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Servants Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users